hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuart Minkus
(HWUB) Girl Meets Maya's Mother (HUWG)| Final= Graduation| Name= Stuart Minkus| Role= Student (HUWB) Final Status= CEO of Minkus International| Actor= Lee Norris}}]] For the professor that hits on Kelsey, see Stuart Stuart Minkus was the epitomic nerd that accompanied Cody, Shawn, and Kelsey in elementary school. History *Had an enormous water gun for the highly anticipated water fight in "On the Fence" *Was noted for being very intelligent, as he was Feeny's choice to attend the geography bee in "Killer Bee" *Often assumed he and Kelsey Lawrence would end up as a couple, although that never happened. *Was willed to disappear by Cody Matthews and Shawn Hunter at the end of "I Dream of Feeny" and wasn't seen for another 4 years. *Accidentally discovered the secret of time travel at the end of one episode, only to discount it by saying "Nah." *Was horribly shaken when Feeny asked the class a big question that had no true answer. When told he was wrong, Minkus stood up and went to the nurse. *Appeared again in "Graduation," was upset because Cody, Kelsey, and Shawn never spoke to him. **When Cody asked him where he had been, he simply said in the other part of the school and gestured offscreen. He then called to Mr. Turner, who hadn't been seen for a full season at that point. ** Later went on to form his own company, got married, and started a family. His oldest child is a son named Farkle Minkus, who appears as a main character on the sequel series. ** Stuart is very wealthy and CEO of Minkus International. Appearance "Hey What's Up Girl" Season 1 *On the Fence (First appearance) *Father Knows Less *Cody's Alternative Friends *Killer Bees *Boy II Mensa *Teacher's Bet *Class Pre-Union *Santa's Little Helper *The Father/ Son Game *Once in Love with Amy *She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not *The B-Team of Life *Model Family *Risky Business *The Fugitive *Kid Gloves *The Play's the Thing *Boy Meets Girl *I Dream of Feeny Season 5 *Graduation (Final HWUB appearance) "Hey What's Up Girl " Season 1 *Girl Meets Maya's Mother (First HWUG appearance) Trivia The writers had originally intended to name him "Stuart Lempke". In the DVD audio commentary, they say the name was changed to Minkus because it was found that there was an actual person named Stuart Lempke living in Philadelphia. Has a son named Farkle Minkus in the Disney Channel sequel Hey What Up Girl. He and Farkle have a very strong father-son relationship. As revealed in ''Hey What's Up Boy '', Stuart has gone on to become the wealthy CEO of a company called Minkus International and owns a helicopter. Regardless of his success, Minkus hinted he continues to have feelings for Kelsey even after years since she married Cody. About the Charatcher First= On The Fence (HWUB) Girl Meets Maya's Mother (HUWG)| Final= Graduation| Name= Stuart Minkus| Role= Student (HUWB) Final Status= CEO of Minkus International| Actor= Lee Norris}}]]